spongefanfandomcom-20200214-history
Better Days
Better Days is a spin-off created by TheJasbre202 & Somematchyguy19. The series takes place in 2124, after the 70th season of SpongeBob Fanon, Mr. Krabs and Mr. Shicowa are best friends in retirement, as Mr. Krabs used to run the Krusty Krab empire, and Mr. Shicowa is a former high school teacher. Along with former army lutenant Eustace Wendell, PTSD filled Walter Ben who's always hyped on drugs, Dave Finnigan, former CSI investigator, and the guy who's in charge of 'em all, Mr. Richards. Characters Starring * Eugene Krabs * Mark Shicowa * Adam Fishman * John Richards * Betty Grayson * Eustace Wendell * Walter Ben * Dave Finnigan Recurring * Muriel Hannah * Sheldon Plankton (Season 2) * Frank Zimmer * MermaidKid and BarnacleBean * Maja Avery Minor * SpongeBob SquarePants (S1E7) * Patrick Star (S1E7) Staff * TheJasbre202 - Co-Showrunner, Writer, Title Card Maker * Somematchyguy19 - Co-Showrunner, Writer, Director * Mrs Chanandler Bong - Producer (Season 1), Supervising Producer (Season 2) * Ianthenicedsguy - Producer (Season 2) * SpongeBot678 - Writer * Rocky Lobster - Writer * MightyCameron269 - Writer (Season 2) * RTehNoob74 - Writer (Season 2) Production The show was greenlit for a 13-episode first season in February, 2018. It was announced that numerous unused SpongeBob fanon characters would be in the series after their final appearance in the 75th season of SBF. TheJasbre202 and Somematchyguy19 created and showrun the series. So far it is announced that Squidward and SpongeBob will have a 1-time appearance in the first season. They plan to bring in Sheldon J. Plankton as a recurring character in the second season to bring in the Krabs and Plankton rivalry in the show, and replace him with Spot on the fanon series. The show's first season staff consisted of TheJasbre202, Somematchyguy19, SpongeBot678 and Rocky Lobster. Originally MightyCameron269 was going to be a writer, but he was fired in early production stages due to his attitude, but will be brought back in Season 2. Direction was mainly by Somematchyguy19. The first season was produced by Mrs Chanandler Bong. On March 12th, 2018, a teaser for the second season was released with Linkin Park's Points of Authority in the background, at the end of the promo it showed a teaser of Plankton coming to the show. Networks Current: * Jasbre TV (original airings; producer) * Jasbre Two (reruns) * Temmie Central (reruns) * Comedy Central (demand) 12th, 2018 - present * Fox Nights (reruns / demand) 13th, 2018 - present * Luis TV (reruns) 16th, 2018 - present Former: * Toon Disney Channel (demand only) March 12th, 2018; shut down; now [[Jasbre Two]] * Solar Central (reruns) March 13th, 2018; shut down Opening and Closing Themes Opening Themes * A Day Like This (Seasons 1-N/A) Closing Themes * Star Light (Seasons 1-N/A) * New York, New York (A Night on the Town - S1E7) * Here Comes Your Man (This is a Stick-Up! - S1E13) Episodes Series Overview Season One On March 1st, 2018, it was announced that SpongeBob Fanon would get a spin-off following Season 75's departure of the character Mr. Shicowa. It was later announced on that day that the first season would have 13 episodes and created and showran by Jasbre and Somematchyguy. Episode one is a retelling from an episode of SpongeBob Fanon from Season 69, and episode two is a retelling of an episode of SpongeBob Fanon from Season 75. Season Two On March 6th, 2018, Jasbre TV renewed Better Days for a 22-episode second season, set to premiere October, 2018. TheJasbre202 & Somematchyguy19 are planned to return as showrunners and executive producers. Plankton will get a recurring role in the series due to his retirement in SpongeBob Fanon. Episode Navigation Merchandise Home Video On March 1st, 2018, the first season release date for Region 1 and A, Blu-Ray and DVD has been announced for November 2018, just in time for Black Friday shopping. Video Games A Video Game is announced to be announced in a few days, and released in August. Awards This is to showcase the awards that the series won and was nominated for. Critical Reception Polls Season One (2018) Rate the First season of "Better Days!" Good Meh Bad Reviews Season One (2018) Post your review for the show here! * The show is very good, my first new show with Matchy since our team up at the beginning of the month. I'm kinda glad I didn't anticipate this one as much as futurebob because this is similar to some other spin-offs yet it has its own twists by removing characters from SpongeBob SquarePants (fanon series) like Krabs, Shicowa, Adam, Maja, Mermaidkid and BarnacleBean, and (later) Plankton! - * The show's pretty good. It's unique and has enough elements to keep you wanting more. I hope it gets more episodes in the future. - Somematchyguy19 See Also *Title Cards/Gallery *TheJasbre202 *Somematchyguy19 *Jasbre TV References Category:User signatures Category:Pages with red links Category:2018 Category:2018 Spin-offs Category:Somematchyguy19 Category:TheJasbre202 Category:TheJasbre202 Shows Category:Shows written by TheJasbre202 Category:TheJasbre202 TV Category:Articles approved by TheJasbre202 Category:Better Days Category:SpongeBot678 Category:Mrs Chanandler Bong Category:Temmie Central Category:Toon Disney Category:Solar Central